Miss Independent
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: What happens when you cross a snobby ABC ballet instructor with a tattooed, harley riding wrestler...One can only imagine. [Mark Calloway Undertaker OC] There are a few other wrestlers in here...but the main focus is Mark with the OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alyssa was having a particularly good day…her students in the age range of 4 – 6 year olds…Alyssa had worked for the American Ballet Company (ABC) for the last 2 years…having been a student…she chose teaching, when she had no other options…a decision she never regretted for a second in her last 2 years.

It was a nice Friday evening…I was locking up my office in the ABC building, when my sister Samantha walked up and said, "Aly, a couple of the instructors and myself are going to grab a drink at a club down the street…wanna join us?" I smiled and said, "Sure, why not…I don't have anything to do anyways, except go home and play with Tattoo…and he's no fun lately." I walked down to the common lobby on the first floor with Sami and AnneMarie and Veronica were waiting for us.

I said, "So which club is it this time?" Veronica smiled and said, "Sizzle –N Sassy." I said, "Again?" We walked out to AnneMarie's huge blue Ford Explorer…We got in and held on for dear life…AnneMarie always could be mistaken for a New York cab driver, only because her driving style fit right in the everyone else's.

My name is Alyssa Martini…I'm 23 years old. I am 5'10" and 125 lbs…I have Long Brunette hair down to my bottom with Blonde streaks in it and big dark blue eyes…I used to be a dancer, I started out as a student when I was 12, and worked my way up and over the top as a dancer…I used to be the lead in nearly every ballet, then when I was a year into my job…when I was driving to my parents house late one night and a drunk driver plowed into the side of my at the time small car…

Shattering my pelvis and any chance to ever dance again…I went 14 hours of reconstructive surgery, a year and a half of physical therapy…and when I finally came out on top…I could walked perfect and dance perfect…but the only thing was…I was unable to be lifted into the air by my hips…both of my hips had been replaced…and when someone would lift me…I looked crocked or so they told me…

When it was obvious to the company that I couldn't be the dancer I once was…they board had a meeting and decided with my talent…they couldn't see just pushing me away to start my life over somewhere else…Their instructor for the 4 – 6 year olds was retiring to get married and start a life of her own…so naturally when they propositioned me with the job…I jumped on it…And I've been teaching now for the last 2 years…

We pulled up to the club and jumped out thankful we made it to the club without anyone dying from AnneMarie's Psychotic driving habits. We actually counted…she cussed out 5 taxi drivers, 15 pedestrians, 4 kids and 1 old lady who in turn told her to fuck off and proceeded to give AnneMarie the finger…People really need to look at that term Sweet little old lady again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

We walked into the club and it wasn't too loud…it was pretty decent…we walked over and sat down at a table and we made AnneMarie go up and order the drinks since most of us were still trying to make the ground stop shaking after the driving episode with her.

We had all changed into just jeans and t-shirts or tank tops…I had forgotten to take my hair down…I always kept it in a braided bun for classes…it was one of the rules…not necessarily for the teachers…more for the students…but I couldn't see the students wanting to do it if the teacher didn't have to. Me and Samantha decided it was time for a billiards battle…So it was off to the 20 pool tables area…we got set up and started sinking balls left and right…

Samantha walked over and said, "Don't look but there are two very big guys standing at the next table…and the one with about a million tattoos on his arms is staring a hole right through you." I casually looked over as if I was looking around the room…this guys was HUGE…He was a good foot taller then me, and at least 200 lbs more then me…Sami wasn't lying his arms were covered in tattoos from wrist to elbow on both arms…and he had dark auburn hair to the middle of his back but pulled into a tight braid…and his mustache and go-tee matched his hair…he also had the most amazing Emerald green eyes…

I popped my eyes back in my head and we resumed playing pool…after a few minutes, the guy came over and leaned against our pool table with his arms crossed…His deep voice was southern accented and he smelled really good…he said, "I don't believe I've seen you two in this place before." I finally recognized that voice and said, "Then you obviously haven't been looking hard enough…we come her practically every weekend…Deadman."

He said, "Well, You know who I am…who are you?" I said, "I don't know who you are…I've never met you before in my life…I recognize you from TV…but I don't know you." He extended his hand and said, "Mark Callaway." I shook his hand and said, "Alyssa Martini…or Aly for short…this is my little sister Samantha, Sami go check on the drinks." Sami nodded and walked away.

Mark said, "So…Is there any chance I can get your number or we can get better acquainted?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I fake laughed and said, "Look Mr. Callaway your reputation is notorious in this club…I know you come here looking for girls to screw…have that great one night fling with while your in town…I don't know if it's true…and I don't care if it is…but I'm telling you right now…I'm not impressed. So if you could please walk your sexy southern ass back over to your own pool table…I would greatly appreciate it."

Mark glared at me…he's not the type of guy I'd ever want mad at me…but obviously I shouldn't have made assumptions…because talk is cheap.

I walked away to get my drink and started drinking with the girls…Me and Veronica ended up totally shit faced and standing by the pool table giggling and flirting with Mark and his tall Blonde friend…

I stood next to Veronica and said, "That guy Mark, is good enough to eat…" Roni said, "His friend is good enough to eat also…those long blonde tresses…what am I saying? He's good enough to fuck."

As the night wore on me and Roni got drunker and drunker…About 2 hours into the night we decided to play pool with Mark and his buddy Adam Copeland (Edge) something or other…About half way through the game…

I walked over 10 sheets to the wind…as Mark was leaning over the pool table to make a shot…I went up and leaned against Mark shoulder and back and leaned down and licked his ear and I giggled and said, "Mark." He looked up at me and smiled and said, "Yes?"

I laughed a little more and said, "Don't blow this shot. If you sink it you win…and then I have to give you your prize for winning."

Mark smirked and said, "What is my prize?" I said, "I can't tell you that right now…It'll have to wait until we get back to your hotel room…before I can tell you." Mark smirked again…damn I wonder if he knew how sexy he looked when he smirked.

Mark sank his last ball to win…and he stood up to his full 6'10" and I was standing in front of him…looking up and noticed he had really pretty eyes…I squinted and watched his eyes as he watched…

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Mark's neck and he caught me with one arm around my waist…I ended up wrapped one of my long legs around his thigh…as I kissed his lips…it was nice…when his tongue slid into my mouth…I moaned into his…and he depends the kiss…

Mark deposited me on my feet in front of him and took my hand in his and lead me out…Sami, threw me my purse as we were walking out…we got into Mark's rental truck and he drove us back to his hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As we were riding up in the elevator I was leaning against the wall and had a random thought…Mark was watching me and I said, "Yea know…the counsel at ABC would die if they ever saw me with someone like you…I swear they are nothing but a bunch of overstuffed, under intellectuals that don't know how to have a good time…"

I sighed and continued, "Bad enough I can't even dance for them anymore…they want to make my life a living hell until I'm 31…I'll be like the damn crypt keeper by then…I won't be able to find a guy to marry…31 and having kids…that thought just scares me."

Mark lifted his eyebrow and said, "ABC?" I curtsied and said, "American Ballet Company of New York City." Mark said, "You're a ballet instructor?" I said, "I used to be a ballerina…"

I got quiet and my voice dropped and said, "But I'm not anymore." Mark said, "Why not?" I said, "Imperfections…that happened in my life…so when I was left with nothing else…they asked me to teach…I'd been dancing since I was 3…I started going to school there when I was 12…That place is a huge part of my life…so of course I said yes."

Mark said, "Why do you let them get to you like this?" I said, "I don't let them get to me…they just do. I really need to go out more often…I never realized how stressful teaching 4, 5 & 6 year olds could be…But of course with your schedule I can't imagine the stress you have of traveling so damn much."

Mark said, "Nah, Stress really isn't that bad…the only thing that is really stressful is, after a long night of getting your ass beat or beating someone's ass, the next morning you have an autograph signing…where you've got a headache the size of brazil and the fans just seem to keep coming…like a never ending stream. I love my fans…but sometimes…they make me crazy."

I said, "Damn you know what…we both have insane jobs…let's just agree that every time you come back into town that we'll get together, get drunk and have the wildest sex night of our life."

Mark smirked (damn he's too sexy when he does that) and said, "I think that's an excellent idea."

The elevator dinged and we were on the 6th floor…Mark waited for me to walk out and then followed me out and grabbed my hand as we walked down to his room…and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked over and opened the sliding glass door off the balcony and walked out…

I heard Mark come up behind me and I said, "Great view…looks like something out of a movie." Mark said, "So, let your hair down, get comfortable and stay for a while…"

I said, "I totally forgot about my hair…Just pull the 2 chop sticks out."

Mark pulled the sticks out and her hair came cascading down her back…he couldn't believe how long her hair was…it was beautiful…and it smelled like strawberries…he ran his fingers through her hair and it was so silky soft like satin on his fingertips. Mark had to pull himself from her.

Mark said, "I'm gonna go run and take a shower…make yourself comfortable…I shouldn't be too long."

I said, "Okay…thanks."

I heard as he left…I walked in and he had pulled his shirt off…I nearly fell over…damn that man had muscles every where…beautiful chest, the span of his back was enormous…and his 6-pac stomach had a tattoo across it that said BSK Pride. Plus he turned around and had another one on the back of his neck it looked kind of like the grim reaper.

I couldn't help but watch as he walked into the bathroom in nothing but his jeans…which were open and I could see his navy blue boxer/briefs…

Oh the bad thoughts that were running through my brain as my mind slowly slipped into the gutter.

I thought for a couple of minutes and said, "Ah…fuck it." I pulled my tank top off and then my jeans and panties and slowly walked into the bathroom and slipped into the shower behind him…I ran my hands from the top of his expansive back, down his lumbar and cupped his beautifully sculpted bottom…

Mark's husky voice said, "See anything you like?" I said, "There's potential there for all of it." He chuckled a little…

After moving into the bedroom…yea well…You know what happened next…

We laid there still for a minute, letting the beating of our hearts catch up with the rest of our bodies…we laid there kissing, and Mark pulled out of me…and we really couldn't say anything to each other…just laying there staring at each other…Mark was running his fingers through my hair and I loved the way his hands felt against my skin…his hands were so soft…I couldn't believe the passion and insanity level that was just brought forth.

We repeated the act about 3 more times before morning ever came…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

When morning did arrive…I couldn't remember anything…my eyes fluttered open and my head was pounding from the hangover…

I said, "Shit…no more tequila and margaritas for me again…I don't think I'll ever drink another day in my entire life." I went to pull my body from the bed when I couldn't move I looked down and there were 2 huge tattooed arms around my waist.

I groaned and said, "Dude…who ever you are please leave my apartment…whatever I might have said and done last night, was under the influence of alcohol…and I didn't mean it anyways." A deep southern voice came back with… "You're in my hotel room…not your apartment…and you'd be amazed at the things you did say and do last night."

My eyes snapped open, when I recognized the voice…I tried to claw my way out of the bed…but his grip got tighter…he said, "Damn calm down baby…the sex wasn't that bad…I do seem to remember you enjoying it…" I reared back and elbowed him in the stomach as hard as I could…when he groaned and held his stomach…I was finally out of the bed…I yanked the sheet off the bed and covered myself with it…

I said, "You…you nasty tattooed, wrestling sex maniac…you just wasn't gonna be happy until you had another notch on your belt…God what did my friends tell you to get me drunk or did you just think of that on your own…" Mark kicked his feet out as he pulled his jeans on and said, "That's what you think…that I got you drunk to fuck you?"

I stopped looking for my clothes and said, "Isn't that the way it works with every unsuspecting girl whose path you cross? I honestly didn't believe all that bullshit about you having some notorious reputation for being a male whore…but now I'm having my doubts…having been on the receiving end of it. I would have never fucked you of my own feel will…I have a life of my own…I wouldn't need to get busted ass drunk just to fuck some guy I thought was good looking."

Mark said, "Look lady, You might have been drunk but you wanted it just as much as I did…at least you acted like you did…you came in the shower with me and was touching me…and I did the same to you and you enjoyed it…and we fucked on this bed…about 4 times last night…and you never complained once…in fact it was more along the lines of begging me to fuck you harder."

I stood there shocked after I'd retrieved all my clothing and gotten dressed…I said, "You Rotten BASTARD!"

I picked up his steel toed boot from the floor and threw it at him…he ducked and it hit the wall…leaving an imprint…in the wall…when Mark stood back up to his full height, I threw the other boot at him and hit him right in the forehead with his own steel toed boot.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Mark's voice boomed through the hotel as he collapsed onto the bed holding his head…he turned over and was holding his forehead and said, "The bitch hit my with my own steel toed boot."

I jumped on the bed and stood over Mark and said, "Stay away from me…stay away from my sister and my friends…cause if you don't…Next time you'll not only get a boot in your forehead…you'll get one in your ass."

I stepped down off the bed and grabbed my purse and left the hotel…I took a cab back to the ABC parking lot and jumped in my Toyota RAV 4 and went home.

Meanwhile…Mark rolled around and said, "Oh…you're life is about to be turned up side down baby." He pulled his cell phone out and made a few phone calls…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

- -2 Months Later- -

I was in my dance studio with the about 15 little girls in the age ranges of 4 to 6…I had on my red short sleeved body suit and my black workout nylon pants, with my toe shoes and my hair pulled up into a bun again as usual.

I was having the girls stretch out…and then was having them practice slowly warming up with their toe shoes on…I was teaching the girls how to do a slow warm up with their toe shoes on, and how to stretch their feet and ankles properly so they would be warmed up correctly before they started dancing with them on.

With as young as they were they really did do well with toe shoes on. Most of them had been dancing since they were 3…and their parents insisted they go to the best dance academy school there was to offer.

I said, "Jessica, honey your ribbons are coming untied darling." Jessica was a fiery redheaded 5 year old, who absolutely remind me of Samantha when she was that young. Jessica said, "Alyssa can you help me, these things are forever coming undone." I smiled and said, "Sure."

I knelt down and helped her retie them. As I was standing up, one of the little girls Marie said, "Ms. Martini there's a big man standing outside the door."

I turned and looked…damn it was Mark…but what the hell was he doing here?

I looked back at the girls and said, "Marie, take center front and lead the girls in a long exercise warm up…you know the regular one we do. No body is to leave this room for any reason…understood girls?" A round of 'Yes ma'am' echoed through the room. I went over and opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

I wrapped my arms around myself and said, "What are you doing here, you're gonna get me fired?" Mark said, "I have something to show you." I said, "So do it and then leave."

Mark handed me a folded up piece of paper…I looked at it and then hesitantly started unfolding it to open it up.

As soon as I got it open, I pulled my glasses out of my pocket and put them on and started reading it:

Original

State of New Jersey

Marriage Certificate:

I, Reverend Christopher Smith

Hereby certify that on the 12th day of January, two thousand at

Madison in the County of Lake State of New Jersey,

Groom: Mark Callaway (Undertaker) of Houston, State of Texas,

And

Bride: Alyssa Marie Martini (Ice Bitch) of New York City, State of New York

were by me united in

Marriage.

As authorized by a marriage license issued for that purpose by:

The Clerk of the Circuit Court of Lake County, State of New Jersey.

Witnesses:

Adam Copeland

Glenn Jacobs

Mark said, "Obviously I was more drunk then I realized." My eyes nearly popped out of my head…I flipped the paper over and stapled to the marriage certificate was a marriage license. Everything was signed by the both of us and sealed with the official state seal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

I stood there in total awe…I shook my head no and said, "Where did you find this?" Mark said, "I got it in the mail about a week ago…I tried calling you while you was here at the school, but they don't give out your work hours or your home number, plus they won't disturb you during classes."

I absent mindedly said, "I work from 7 to 6, Monday thru Friday…" I got weak in the knees and started to fall back when Mark grabbed me and helped me sit in a chair next to the door.

Mark was squatting down in front of me and said, "You okay there darlin'?"

I said, "Please don't call me that…I don't know if these are real or not."

Mark said, "They have to be real…I found this in my bag." He handed me a blue velvet box and I opened it and it had a set of wedding rings for a girl and a wedding ring for a guy…the ring was ½ karat diamonds set in a silver band all the way around it, plus a silver wedding band that matched the males ring.

I said, "Wow, these are beautiful…but this is impossible." I stood up and Mark followed. He said, "Why's it so impossible…think about it…we obviously met for a reason…maybe this is fate intervening and telling us something." I said, "Yea…I can hear fate now…oh fate is calling my lawyer to have it annulled…OH shit I can't have it annulled…"

Mark said, "Why not?" I said, "My religion…they church looks down on people who get annulments and divorces from their marriages…but the church will just have to live with it…I can't be married to you."

Mark said, "Is there something wrong with being married to me?" I said, "Yes…for starters I can't be married and work here…I signed a 10 year contract. I'm in breech of my contract right now…I could get fired and be sued for breech of contract." Mark said, "Why the hell would you work some place, where you couldn't have a life?"

I said, "I have a life…but it's mine…When you're a ballerina, you only have 10 good years to dance, before you start getting bad feet, legs, back, knees…everything…I wanted nothing more then to be a dancer for the rest of my life…but it was cut VERY short and when I signed on to be an instructor…well instructors have to follow the same rules as the dancers, you can't get married or pregnant for 10 years…Just like for men, they can't marry or get their wives pregnant for 10 years…cause it cuts into your dancing time limit."

Mark said, "So what are you doing to do about the marriage?" I said, "I'll have to get it annulled before anyone finds out. If I don't I'm gonna lose everything I worked my ass off for." Mark nodded and walked away.

I went back into the class room…

I didn't notice the Head of the Board of Trustees watching Mark and I talk…even thought he couldn't hear anything…he couldn't imagine what this huge tattooed man would be doing talking to one of his most talented instructors.

A few weeks later, Mark came to see me again…I walked out in the hallway like I did before and he said, "It's a no go…the judge said since we were so irresponsible in our actions, that we have to suffer through the consequences." I said, "SHIT!" And tapped the wall with my foot…

A few minutes later a recognizable voice said, "Ms. Martini may I speak to you in the conference room…Alone." I looked over and it was the Head of the Board of Trustees Michael Morris.

I said, "Yes, Mr. Morris." And followed him…Mark followed us but at a safe distance…we walked into the conference room and Mr. Morris closed the door, and Mark sat down in a chair outside of the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Mr. Morris said, "Ms. Martini, I noticed that this is the second time that that rough neck with the tattoos has showed up during one of your classes…is he a personal friend of yours?"

I said, "No sir."

Mr. Morris said, "Good heavens that man isn't stalking you is he?"

I said, "No sir."

He said, "So what is he doing here then?"

I said, "He's just a guy I met and he wanted to talk to me about a few things…"

Mr. Morris scratched at his go-tee and said, "If he is going to be a problem, we can always get extra security."

I said, "No, Mr. Morris, he won't be a problem I promise."

He said, "Well…you seem to be struggling for the last couple of weeks…I think and the rest of the board thinks that it would be in your best interest and the interest of the students if you took some personal time off to get yourself straightened out…"

I said, "But sir…"

Mr. Morris held up his hand to quiet me and said, "If you are distracted with something going on in your life…then you're not giving your students 100 of your attention…so they aren't getting the proper teaching that they rightly deserve and require."

I stood up and said, "Are you firing me Mr. Morris?"

He said, "No, absolutely not…Alyssa you know as well as I do…you are the best instructor this school has to offer…you was the best dancer until your unfortunate accident…but none the less…just because you can't dance anymore…doesn't mean you can't share your passion for life with others."

He paused for a minute and continued, "Which is why we even approached you for the instructor's position…we knew you had enough heart to come back and teach these students how to rise above the pain and heartache…and dance their asses off…"

I said, "How much time does the board wish me to take off?"

Mr. Morris said, "Nothing less then 6 months…it's a paid leave of absences…so you will still be getting checks delivered to your apartment every 2 weeks, just like always."

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach…

6 months.

They were firing me…but it was just a nice way of saying we know you're married…so well pay you 6 months of work for you to leave quietly and not make a scene.

With no more words being spoken, I walked out…Mark stood up and said, "Anything I can do to help?" I said, "No…I really think you've done enough."

I walked back to my classroom, and Samantha was teaching the little girls…I walked in and explained that I was taking a leave of absence and gave all the girls a hug…and told Samantha to come by my apartment later, and I'd explain everything. I went to my office grabbed my purse and car keys and took off after locking up my office.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Around 6:30p.m. Samantha let herself into my apartment and I was sitting in a tub full of warm water and bubbles…still staring at the marriage license and certificate…I couldn't believe it…

I was married…when I wanted to be…but I wasn't even happy about it, because of my job. And I wasn't exactly married to the guy who made me want to have a million children with him…but he was still good looking…Who the hell do I think I'm kidding…the man was fuckin' fine!

Samantha came in and sat on the toilet lid and said, "So what happened and why was Taker there to see you?" I leaned have and handed her the 2 pieces of paper. It took her a few minutes to read then and for it to finally kick in at what they were saying exactly…but she nearly flew through the roof once she figured it all out…

I believe her words were, "HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT ALY! You're married to the Undertaker." I laughed and said, "His name is Mark woman…and yes it seems we both had a little too much to drink and drove into New Jersey and got married…"

Samantha with her head constantly in the gutter said, "So did you consummate this marriage?" I said, "Samantha Ann Martini! I don't believe you asked me that…well yes we did…actually…Mark said we consummated it 4 times."

Sami said, "And…was it any good?" I said, "My thighs and pussy still tingle every time I think about how sore I was the next day when I woke up…it had to of been some great sex, I just wish I could remember it…hell I wish I could remember anything that happened that night…" Sami said, "So what are you going to do?"

I said, "Well, I have a 6 months leave of absence…I'm sure I can't think of something within the next 183 days…The judge won't grant us an annulment or a divorce because he said we were irresponsible and should responsibility for the consequences of our actions. The only thing we can do is try the divorce and annulment thing again in 2 months."

Sami said, "Is that all you can do…I know if I was married to him…I would enjoy it down to the last drop."

I said, "Samantha this isn't a cup of coffee, it's a marriage to a guy who was drunk and so was I…this is not how you build steady relationships. You don't not get drunk and find the first guy who throws a cheesy one liner at you and fall at his feet, get married to him and fuck him…that's not a relationship…it's not even a marriage."

I propped my head up on the side of he tub and huffed, "What the hell do I know…I haven't had a really relationship in a couple of years…I was going through a 3 year drought when I married Mark and then screwed him."

Sami said, "Maybe you need that little extra shock to the system…now that you know you really can have ANY man out there…" I said, "It was a shock…but it doesn't prove anything except to say don't get drunk around Sexy guys with tattoos, muscles, and a really nice ass. Oh shit I give up."

I got out of the water as Samantha went home and said she'd call me later in the week. I dried off and got dressed…I was about to sit down when there was a knock on my door…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

I walked over in my red sleep shorts and tank top, my hair braided…and opened the door…and came face to face…well more like face to chest with Mark…I said, "Are you lost?" Mark chuckled and said, "I'm beginning to understand why we put Ice Bitch on the Marriage Certificate…Can't I just be wanting to visit my wife?"

I said, "Please don't make me puke up whatever I had for dinner…You're so…"

Mark said, "Pleasant? Wholesome?"

I said, "Unwelcome."

Mark said, "Unwelcome? I guess someone still has her panties in a twist."

I said, "Don't for one minute think that you have any affect what so ever on my panties."

Mark smirked and said, "So what did I have an effect on?"

I said, "Other than my upchuck reflex…Ummm…Nothing."

Mark said, "I just wanted to talk…is it okay for me to come in?" I said, "Sure…it's your quarter." I opened the door wider and stepped aside and Mark leaned down under the doorway to walk into my apartment. I closed the door and crossed my arms over my chest and said, "So…to what do I owe for this visit from my big tattooed husband?"

As soon as I said tattooed, I felt the unmistakable soft fur rubbing against my bare ankles…I leaned down and scooped up the cat and said, "Oh look…Tattoo, meet tattooed…" Mark said, "You named your cat Tattoo?" I said, "Yea, being as it is MY cat…so did you plan on speaking or was you going to stand and ask me stupid questions for the next hour?"

Mark cleared his throat and said, "I heard about what that guy said to you…you know about the 6 month leave of absence…and I was wondering…just as a stress reliever to you, if you'd like to come with me while I do some traveling for a few months…you can come meet the guys I work with…they really aren't as bad as most people set them up to be…they are a nice group of girls and guys…I mean it's not like you have too…but I just figured it would be nice for you, to be able to get out of New York for a while…"

I said, "Are you insane? What the hell would I do while on the road with you, while you worked? Pick shit with chickens? I mean I honestly wouldn't mind meeting some of your co-workers and friends…but I am the type of person who if I'm not doing something or making myself useful I get bored fast…and I don't want to be a pain in your ass while you're trying to work."

Mark said, "You're my wife…you wouldn't be a pain in my ass…and I'll find something interesting for you to do while you're with me on the tour. C'mon you'll love it…and if in 2 weeks you can honestly tell me you're not enjoying yourself I'll get you a plane ticket to come back home. C'mon we're going right through my home town Houston Texas…I can show you the ranch I live on."

I said, "What are you gonna tell your friends about me?" HE said, "I'll just tell them it was a last minute marriage…and I brought you on tour to check things out." I said, "I don't…okay…I'll come with you…when do you need me ready to leave?" Mark said, "Good…3 days…until then, I'll stay out of your hair…I'll also make sure the hotel rooms we stay in have double beds…I don't want to intrude on your comfort level."

I smiled and said, "Thanks." Mark nodded and said his good-byes and left. I watched as he left…and couldn't help but think.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

So 3 days later, I went with Mark on the WWE wrestling tour…it was definitely interesting…Mark gave me the rings to wear around the other wrestlers so we would actually look married…And he was right 2 weeks later, Mark asked me if he needed to drop me off at the airport and I said, "No." I was having way too much fun…I learned something new about Mark nearly every day…I got to meet Mark's little brother Glenn Jacobs…when their parents divorced Mark took their fathers last name…and Glenn took their mothers. They were so much alike it was eerie.

- -1 Month Later- -

Veronica called me and let me know her relationship with Adam (Edge) was really good…and said, "Aly, Just suck it up and be a wife to Mark…cause it was your screw up…plus from what I hear the man is loaded."

I said, "Roni…You're forgetting one thing…I don't love Mark…He might be a nice guy with a nice job…but I don't love him…and you know me…I'd rather marry for Love then Money." Roni said, "Why can't you guys co-exist in the same relationship…obviously there was a reason you guys met…God wouldn't have let you guys meet and get married if you wasn't each others soul mates."

I said, "Dear Roni…Dear sweet delusional Roni…We do have a reason for getting married…and their names are Tequila and Margarita. This is our punishment from God for getting drunk and having sex without knowing each other for longer then one night." Roni scoffed and said, "Yea…like knowing each other longer then a night would really have an advantage."

I was sitting in Mark's dressing room while he was getting ready for an interview before his match later that night…Glenn was sitting next to me and I had my cell phone on speaker phone…Glenn could hear everything that Roni was mouthing off about…

I said, "Roni, I realize that the men in this institution aren't severely lacking, but killing myself so I can be with a guy who has money is beyond the scope of normal obsessions…I'd be venturing far past daytime talk show follower and entering the world of those who need very expensive therapy."

Roni said, "That's fine…you make fun now…but when you guys finally get your divorce…don't come crying to me cause you miss the money." I said, "What money…The only thing that man has paid for since I've been on this trip for 1 month is the hotel rooms and rental cars…" Roni said, "Maybe he'd be a little more inclined to pay for more if you gave him some more pussy. Apparently he liked the first helping…maybe it's time for a second."

I said, "Don't be vulgar Veronica Chase…This is my body and life we are speaking of…I don't remember getting married to this man…and if we're soul mates, then God sure has a funny way of showing it. No you just take Adam and leave me and my life out of your mind. And if you see my sister…please tell her to call me…I haven't heard from her in a week."

Roni said, "Okay Alyssa…I will."

We said our goodbyes and I shut the phone off and threw it in my backpack.

I said, "Geez, I have to get out of here for a while…Glenn is there a place in this arena, I can go to just relax and work out my tension?" Glenn said, "Sure…c'mon." I said, "Mark…I'm going with Glenn." As I slung my backpack over my right shoulder. Mark stuck his head out of the locker room attached to the dressing room and said, "Alright, be back an hour before my match…I need to talk to you about something." I nodded and walked away with Glenn.

Glenn took me down to the huge built in gym for the wrestlers…there was a bunch of mats rolled up and a clean, smooth concrete floor…I smiled and said, "Thanks." Glenn nodded and went back to his dressing room to get ready for his match.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I couldn't help but remember what Roni had said about the money…and it was never about the money…the truth was…the first time I laid eyes on Mark, I knew I was falling in love with him…I just couldn't admit it to myself…I kept trying to play the whole marriage thing off…but as much as I protested it and wouldn't sleep with Mark…

The more I kept admiring the ring on my finger and couldn't help notice how great it looked there and also how good it felt there too…I liked the fact that Mark referred to me as his wife to the other guys…

So I should probably retract the statement about Roni being delusional…cause the only one delusional here…was me…I couldn't admit it to myself or anyone else that I was completely head over heels in love with Mark Callaway. Though Roni is still delusional…because she wants to marry for money and love…I just want love.

Is that so bad?

I fixed my exercise pants as I slipped my toe shoes on and tied them around my ankles as always…I stretched out and popped a CD into the stereo that was hooked to the speakers placed around the room…and hit play…

Mark walked up to the gym door, Glenn had told him this was where he took Alyssa…he looked in and could hear the song she was playing…and watching her move, dance and stretch her body into unbelievable poses…was amazing…he'd never seen her move so slick and smooth, like a black panther ready to attack it's prey…

Alyssa's muscle tone was amazing…and he watched in amazement as she lifted her entire body off the floor with her arms…he watched as she went into a hand stand and her knees bent and she touched her toe shoe covered toes to the top of her head, and then slowly lowered her feet to the ground into a back bend…then pulled her body over and onto her knees.

Mark poked his head in as the song went off and said, "Alyssa you ready for that talk?" I stood up and said, "Sure…" As I walked over and turned the stereo off and retrieved my CD. Put my music away and also slipped my shoes off and put them back in my bag.

As we were walking down to Mark's dressing room…he grabbed my hand and held onto it…I know it was just for show…but his warm hand was making my whole body tingle. The longer he held onto my hand the more I could feel the moisture building in my panties…All I kept trying to think about was COLD SHOWER…COLD SHOWER…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Little SMUT

We got to the dressing room and he dropped my hand and closed the door and said, "I found something for you to do…You're gonna ride with me out to the ring." I said, "Are you mad man? I have never ridden on a motorcycle my entire life…and I'm not about to go down to the ring on one in front of thousands of people…you're insane."

Mark said, "Oh c'mon…if we can't enjoy sex like a married couple should…at least come down to the ring with me…I mean in any case…if the sweating and muscles don't make you horny…maybe some fan down there can make you wet and I can take advantage of it."

I said, "Fuck you." Mark smirked and said, "See…We already did…I'm just trying to get you to do it again…" Mark started walking towards me and I was backing up…and he said, "See…you enjoyed it the last time…You was moaning…and begging me to fuck you harder…you had those long legs of yours wrapped around my waist while I was pounding into your sweet spot…"

I hit the door…and Mark had his pelvis pressed up against mine and I could feel his erection pressing into my thigh…Mark slowly bent over to me and took my lips as his…I couldn't help but kiss back…I love it…the feel of his soft lips on mine…and his hands caressing my breasts and nipples through my top…

Mark's left hand went to the back of my neck and was caressing my neck…I was putty in his hands…My pulse was racing…and my breathing was erratic…oh yea…I wanted him now more then I ever wanted any man in my life. Mark lifted me with one arm against his body and pushed me into the door…I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my fingers through his long auburn hair. As I felt him deepen the kiss, I moaned into his mouth…he knew I was enjoying his ministrations.

Mark slid his hand down the elastic waist band of my exercise pants and then panties and I was near insanity…he slid two fingers inside of me…and pulled his lips from mine to listen to me moaning while holding 2 fistfuls of the T-shirt that clung to his shoulders and arms like a second skin. Mark said, "Tell me you want to cum…tell me…if you just tell me right now I'll make you cum."

I was trying to ignore what his fingers were doing to me…but I couldn't…it felt so good…Mark kissed my neck and ear and whispered in my ear, "C'mon baby, tell me you want to cum…don't make me make you insane…just ell me to make you cum and I will."

I hated the fact that my body was really responding to his touches and betraying me…I couldn't take it anymore and finally said, "Mark…Please, make me cum." He said, "That's all I needed to hear baby." His lips ravaged mine…as his fingers ravaged my…other parts…before long I was cumming in waves…Mark rode out my orgasm with his fingers…as soon as my body stopped shaking he pulled his fingers from my delicate center and licked them clean.

Mark slowly placed me back on my feet…I nearly slid down the door, but Mark grabbed me and kissed me so passionately…and as he pulled away he pointed over to the couch and said, "Jeans, boots, shirt…Get changed you're coming with me." And gave my ass a playful slap.

I grabbed the clothes and changed…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Not bad…I looked at myself in the mirror…and I really liked the steel toed boots…the jeans were mine…obviously he was planning this and grabbed a pair before we left the hotel…the shirt was a black cotton tank top that said 'Property of Deadman Inc.'. I pulled the chop sticks out of my hair and let it flow down…it was about 3 inches past my ass and I could see the dead ends on it…I'd have to remember to visit Bianca next time I was in town.

I walked out and Mark stopped in his tracks…he walked over and then proceeded to circle me like a hungry lion…He smelled my hair and said, "Damn…you look good enough to eat…well if we had more time I'd drop you on the floor right now and dig into your pussy with my tongue…but we can save the pleasantries until later, when we get back to the hotel." I said, "What a good idea."

I followed Mark out into the hallway and there was a huge Harley sitting outside his dressing room door…Mark got on and then grabbed my hand and helped me on…he put my arms around him and said, "Just lean with me when we turn and you'll be fine." I said, "Okay."

We took off and out to the ring…the fans were going absolutely ape shit…we circled the ring once and parked…Mark helped me off and then got off and picked me up and put me on the outside ring mat…then got up and held open the ropes for me to get in…which I did…then he followed me in and he did some posing for the fans…

Mark explained I was supposed to stand over by his corner and just cheer on the Undertaker…I wasn't allowed to say his name…though most fans already knew it…I was still to refer to him as Taker, Deadman, Undertaker, or Big Evil…He also said if him and the other guys got to close to where I was standing to back up so I wouldn't get hurt.

I nodded and he held the ropes open and pointed to the corner. I walked over and leaned over the mat and folded my arms on the mat as I watched the match start…it was a hardcore match between Mark and Steve Williams (Austin)…Steve had his wife in his corner…Ivy…she was a firecracker…I'd met her a month ago when I started traveling with Mark…and we'd become good friends…she reminded me of my friends in New York.

The match started getting crazy as trash cans, brooms, big metal road signs, trash can lids were all brought into the ring and they were using them on each other…I was in awe at how much pain their bodies could with stand…

At the end of the match Mark won…and as Ivy was helping Steve to the back I got in the ring…I picked up a trash can lid…I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder…as he turned around I smacked him in the head with the metal lid…and said, "If you ever take advantage of my vulnerability again…me and you will have a serious problem."

I got out of the ring and Mark sat up and watched me walk up the ramp and through the curtain…

Mark stalked after me and said, "What the fuck was that all about?"

I said, "You…taking advantage of me about 30 minutes ago in the damn dressing room…Just because you're Mark Callaway the God damn Phenome…don't expect to get special treatment…I seem to remember me telling you I didn't want to be married to your ass…and you just seem to still be trying to get me to enjoy it…I think from now on we'll get separate hotel room…I don't want to slip up and do something nice and have you take it as a sign to go ahead and finger fuck me like some wet whore. Just leave me alone!"

Mark stopped dead in his tracks and said, "FINE…you don't wanna be married then we won't be married…from now on we only act like were fucking married when were in front of co-workers and fans…anything else who fuckin' cares." I said, "FINE!" I walked away and grabbed my stuff and left in a taxi to go back to the hotel.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

A few weeks later, I was sitting in Mark's dressing room like always…trying to read and pretend I was ignoring the fact that he was walking around in nothing just his jeans…we had spoken very few words since the whole trash can lid incident…Someone knocked on his dressing room door and Mark walked over and opened it and growled, "WHAT?" A little piss ant security guard said, "Mrs. Callaway, you have a visitor at the back door. Umm…a couple of young ladies by the names of Samantha Martini and AnneMarie Walters."

Mark looked over and Alyssa and for the first time in a few weeks, Alyssa had a genuine smile on her face…He watched as she packed up her laptop and took off out of the room down the hall towards the security booth at the back entrance of the arena…

I ran down there as fast as my legs would carry me…I saw Sami and Anne and ran over and practically jumped both of them with hugs…they nearly squeezed me to death…I said, "God, what are you guys doing here?" AnneMarie said, "Well…we decided it was time for a road trip, so we took a week off from work…and decided that we'd come see you…and see how you're doing."

I said, "I've got no complaints…yet." Samantha put her arm around my shoulder as we walked back to the dressing room…and she said, "You can't fool me. What's wrong?" I said, "Well…Nothing…really everything is fine."

Sami laughed and said, "Things can't be too fine…I turned the TV on a few weeks ago and watched my sister smack her husband over the head with a metal trashcan lid…he looked just as surprised as did everyone else in the arena…that wasn't scripted was it?" I looked down and she said, "C'mon…you're my big sister…I know you…you can't hide shit from me…I know you too well."

I said, "Okay fine…no it wasn't scripted…something happened…and I just needed to put my foot down and lay out some ground rules." Anne smiled her coy little smile and said, "I can't believe you hit him…he's so much bigger then you." I laughed and said, "You're so shy woman." Sami scoffed and said, "She ain't that shy…she flashed some guy on the freeway cause he was being an ass."

I looked at AnneMarie in shock and she turned bright red…and I said, "Holy shit AnneMarie…" She said, "I swear, you and Sami are a bad influence on me." I said, "Oh sure…blame me…you're the one who decided on going on a road trip with my sister." AnneMarie said, "So when do we get to meet your husband?" I said, "Well…I believe he was supposed to be going down to the ring…"

We walked down to the ring and saw Mark's little brother Glenn and Kevin Nash the current WWE champion…but no Mark. Kevin was a super sweet guy…not much was ever said by him…he liked a good joke, which I learned that right away…other then that he usually kept himself pretty focused when he was at the arena. Kevin was 6' 11'' 320 lbs, deep blue eyes and brown hair…

I said, "Hey boys…where's Mark?" Glenn said, "I'm sure, I don't know." I said, "Alrighty." Kevin said, "Oh…he went to the back for a few minutes…something about stubborn ass women and needing to piss." I said, "Kevin, Glenn this is my little sister Samantha Martini and her best friend AnneMarie Walters…please make them feel at home…I'm gonna go see if I can find Mark." Kevin and Glenn nodded as they got out of the ring and shook hands with the girls…I walked up the ramp to the back…

As soon as I walked back behind the curtain, I could hear someone giggling…it was a woman giggling…I heard a familiar voice say, "Awww, Markie, I missed you so much…I can't believe you went and got married to that stuffy bitch." The deep southern accented voice that I recognized to be Mark said, "Now watch it Dawn Marie…She is my wife now." Dawn smiled and said, "I don't care…ever since you've been back on the road with her…I couldn't stop imagining you leaving her for me…Please tell me that's what you're going to do…Please Markie…Pretty Please."

Mark chuckled a little and said, "Well…I don't wanna hurt her feelings or anything…I'll have to be careful about it…if she finds out about my feelings for you…then whose to say she won't divorce me and try taking me for everything that I've got." Dawn said, "Awww…My poor Markie…stuck with that stuffy little ballet dancing bitch…she doesn't deserve you…you deserve a woman who can take care of your needs…you're wants…Everything."

I looked behind the curtain and hands were roaming all over each others bodies in little intimate places…as Mark had his tongue shoved so far down her throat…he could taste what she had for lunch. I wiped the couple of tears that had escaped my eyes as I heard the conversation between the two of them. I walked away and went back down to the ring.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Glenn looked up and saw Alyssa walking down the ramp…she didn't look happy…infact she had a look in her eyes that said she was hurting and was trying to hide it good. Glenn watched as Alyssa looked up from the ground and saw her sister and her friend laughing and having fun…she plastered a fake smile on her face.

Glenn looked up and saw Mark about 25 feet behind her…with a lazy shit eating grin on his face…so he had either done something to her…or she saw him with his all the time fling Dawn Marie.

I watched as Glenn called Mark over and whispered in his ear…Mark shook his head for a minute and looked at me…then said, "Alyssa baby, come with me…I need to speak with you in private." I walked over and stood next to him and he grabbed my hand and I was nearly creaming my panties again…but all I could do was just swallow…

I could feel the tears building in my eyes…I didn't want to cry in front of Mark…I didn't want him to know he had any effect on me, especially like that. We walked back up the ramp and into an empty dressing room…and he closed the locked the door behind us.

I stood with my arms wrapped around myself…looking down at my feet…Mark stood there with his hands on his hips and said, "Something you wanna talk about?" I said, "It wasn't my idea to come back here…this was yours…you wanted to speak in private so here we are…so start speaking." Mark said, "Why are you getting so defensive all of a sudden?" I said, "I'm not doing anything all of a sudden…I'm just standing here waiting for you to tell me what you wanted to talk about."

Mark said, "That's bullshit and you know…you look like you're on the verge of tears…what's wrong?" I said, "Nothing…nothing that you can fix at least." Mark put his index finger under my chin and raised my head to look in my eyes and when he did that I blinked…he could see the tears swelling in my eyes…but I refused to let them fall in front of him.

Mark said, "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" I said, "I already told you Mark…you can't fix it…you can't fix every problem I have…" Mark said, "Won't you at least let me try?" I said, "For what? You can't fix me either…As much as I'd like for you to be able to help me…you can't…you'll never be able to help me."

I turned and left out the door.

It was true…Mark couldn't help me…he couldn't stop me from falling in love with him…no more then I could stop him from wanting to be with another woman…If there had been any other way to stop myself, I would have tried it already…but as it was nothing was working…I even started talking to Veronica more…and listen to her go on and on about Adam…but nothing worked.

It didn't matter how many of the guys in the back that I got along with and became good friends with…I still wanted one man who didn't want me…After a while I kept questioning myself…I used to be so independent…I never depended on anyone in my life but me…

What happened to Miss Independent?

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Apparently Kevin had a better luck getting AnneMarie to laugh and giggle while him and Glenn were messing around in the ring…as did Glenn to my little sister…When they left 3 days later…they both went home with a phone number in their pockets…

I shook my head.

Damn those two could meet guys out in the middle of a damn desert and still walk away with a phone number and a date for the night.

I kept to myself for a while…every night I could hear giggles and whispering behind my back when I was standing out by the curtains…I knew it was Mark and Dawn…only someone as annoying as her, would have a laugh that was equally as annoying…and of course no one could substitute or imitate Mark's voice. Besides, who the hell would want to…?

Everything Dawn Marie said was true…

I was a stuffy bitch.

I didn't want to have anything to do with Mark…I figured since he was the one who let me get so drunk that night and get married…that everything was his fault…

Which I should have known better then to just apply the blame to one person…when there was 2 of us to blame…him and me…I shouldn't have known better…mixing Tequila and Margarita's always has a bad effect on me…

I knew the only way I could get myself to stop thinking about it was to dance…so…okay I'll dance Mark out of my system…At the next arena I went down to the gym again and did the same as last…this time I popped in another CD…as t started…the song was so what I was feeling…

Glenn was walking by and saw Alyssa in the gym…he could hear the words to the music she was dancing too…

It was a damn powerful song.

Yea, that whole dancing Mark out of my system didn't happen… 

It didn't even scratch the surface.

The more time I spent on the road with Mark, the more I feel deeper in love with him…and nothing I did helped. I tried everything…talking to the other guys on the tour…but nothing seemed to help

Every time I turned around I saw Mark and Dawn Marie talking…And she always had this look of contentment on her face. I really wanted to stick her head in cow shit…or maybe knock her ass into next week. I always bit my tongue around her…I constantly had the urge to call her a slut or something to that fake.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

One night she came in and was going over a little stint that me and her were supposed to have on the outside of the ring while, Brock Lesnar and Mark were fighting inside. Mark was talking with Brock at the same time…

Mark saw Alyssa giving Dawn the evil eye when she turned her back to Aly…He could have sworn she was possessed…he saw the fire burning in her eyes…he knew their presence by the ring was going to be explosive.

They should definitely not be out by the ring that night…but the writers wanted to see what the crowd would do if Alyssa was put into a position where she would have to defend herself.

Oh yea…this was a really bad idea.

After they left the room, Mark said, "What the hell was that Aly?" I said, "What the hell was what Mark?" He said, "That little demonic look you gave Dawn several times." I said, "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about." Mark said, "Yes you do…Do you have something against Dawn Marie?" I said, "Me? I hardly know the old hag."

Mark put his hands on his hips and said, "She's hardly an old hag…she's 7 years younger then me." I said, "Yes…well so is the Queen of England. Oh shucks…I nearly forgot…well maybe you're defending Dawn Marie cause she's in your age range." Mark said, "I'm not that old Alyssa, Christ I'm only 37…"

Mark was not amused…but I was.

I walked over and put my hands on his chest and said, "Awww…C'mon big guy…can't take a little teasing?" I started rubbing his chest and said, "C'mon what happened to that big playful guy I married." Mark's arms automatically went around my body…I could almost feel my knees getting weak…and my heart beat shot up.

Mark said, "Oh so now we're married?" I said, "We've been married…or did you forget?" Mark said, "No I didn't forget…I just thought you was blaming me for the whole thing." I said, "I am…but it doesn't mean we can't co-exist until the judge will grant us a divorce."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth…Mark felt his chest tighten…he was falling in love with an beautiful woman…and all she could think about was getting the divorce…he wanted to hurt her…and hurt her really bad. He wanted her to know what real pain felt like. He was going to make her stay married to him for at least another 6 months and make it a full year of marriage and then drag her ass through the divorce proceedings.

Yea…she'd learn some God Damn sensitivity then.

I pulled away from Mark and said, "Listen, since we're in New York…and since we have about 5 hours until Raw starts…I'm going to run up to Albany…I have a family member up there that I really need to see." Mark said, "That's fine darlin'…have a safe trip…I'm gonna go work out a little." I said, "You do that. Cause there isn't anything sexier then a man whose already built sweating shit out in a gym." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. Mark plants a small kiss on the top of my head…and watched as I left.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

When I got back from Albany…I went down to the wardrobe room and the seamstress handed me new pants…they were black leather, steel toed boots and 'Property of Deadman, Inc.' tank top. After I got dressed…I walked down and was just about to open the door when I could hear giggling…

I backed away and hid as the door flew open and Dawn Marie walked out fixing her skirt and top…as she walked down the hallway fixing her hair that was messed up…a few minutes later Mark walked out zipping up his black leather pants with a shit eating grin on his face.

I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest.

I waited for Mark down by the curtain…I could hear his titan coming down the hallway…He stopped next to me and was looking at me and said, "Ready Aly?" I smiled and said, "Sure." I got on the back and held on. We got in the ring and Mark did his show boating poses and then held the ropes open for me to get out.

I sat in the corner waiting for mine and Dawns cue to get at the cat fight…I waited…she got up on the apron and was trying to distract Mark…All she was supposed to do was tease him a little…but she grabbed his face and pushed it to her cleavage and then practically shoved her whole tongue down his throat and then came up and out his nose…

That was totally unscripted…

I walked up and as soon as she let him get back to his match after groping and ogling my husband…I grabbed her by her ankles and jerked her down off the apron as hard as I possibly could…and her face immediately came in contact with the bottom of the ring…and BAM her nose was all bloody…

I grabbed her by the back of her head and Dawn Marie said, "Alyssa what are you doing…this isn't scripted." I said, "Just call it my mad side…You should of known better then to touch a married man…and if you come near my husband again…I'll beat your ass." And I put my foot on her ass and shoved her over the protective wall…she flipped over with ease…and I wiped my hands as I walked up the ramp…going to the back…and changed into my regular clothes.

Mark couldn't believe what he had just seen…he helped Dawn to the back.

Apparently Dawn wasn't hurt too much…because after I finished changing, I walked up to the dressing room marked 'Medical' I heard some giggling…and then I heard some moaning and groaning and bullshit like that…

I turned the knob, but it was locked…oh yea…she wasn't hurt too bad at all…which was a good thing, cause I was gonna kill her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

I knocked on the door and a female voice said, "Who is it?"

I held onto the door jam and reared back and kicked open the door…I walked in and said, "It's the stuffy bitch." Sure enough Mark had her back pushed against the wall screwing her madly…

Mark dropped her immediately and fixed his pants…she was tugging her skirt down and she said, "I think I'll go see how Brock is doing." I grabbed her by the back of her head and said, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" She said, "Ummm…." I said, "Say it with me slut…no where." Apparently Dawn didn't like that…She slapped me…and I laughed at her. I pulled my fist back and punched her right in the face…

Mark grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and carried me down to his dressing room…he put me down and said, "What the fuck is your problem? You broke her nose and you just fuckin' knocked her out…"

I said, "And you was just fucking her brains out…what's the difference?"

Mark said, "Who cares if I was fucking her…I have the right." I said, "Oh…so since we're married it's okay for you to fuck someone else? See I was unaware of that rule." Mark said, "Since when, you've been trying to get out of this marriage since it started…you're not a wife…you're a damn pain in my ass."

I said, "Yes well you pretty much suck as a husband…going around and getting your dick wet with how ever many tramps will let the great Undertaker fuck 'em. The last couple of months I had grown to respect you and was on the verge of just telling you maybe there was a God damn reason we met and got married…"

I exhaled heavy and continued, "Maybe God does work in mysterious ways…and maybe we should have at least tried to make a go at this God forsaken marriage before we begged some judge for an annulment or divorce. But if the rest of this marriage is gonna be a repeat of what I just saw in there…I don't want to even try…you blew it a few weeks ago when I saw you with Dawn.

Mark said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

I said, "I saw you guys…backstage behind the curtains…I heard every word you guys said…and I've seen you guys non-stop…together…all the damn time…I could hear you guys in your hotel room…I may have not wanted this marriage, but it doesn't mean that seeing you with someone else doesn't hurt any less. I'm going home…I have a month left before I go back to work…you…well…you can do whatever you want…I don't care anymore."

Mark yelled, "WE'RE NOT MARRIED!"

I said, "What?"

Mark said, "We were never married." I looked at Mark like he'd grown 3 heads…

Mark sighed and said, "The marriage is a fake…You're not my wife. I had these done by a friend…we were never married…the documents the signatures everything is all bullshit." I said, "Why…I don't get it…what did I do that was so wrong?"

Mark said, "That night I meet you…at first you was such a bitch, then I took you to the hotel and we made love and it was so beautiful…then in the morning, you freaked out…like you had to get sterilized because you fucked someone who wasn't exactly what you was looking for…I wanted to hurt you…and I believe I've just done it."

I said, "So that's it…you got your revenge and you're sending me on my merry way huh…" Mark said, "Yea pretty much." I blinked and tears slid down my cheeks…Mark said, "Awww…is the ice bitch really crying…what are those tears for Alyssa…you knew the marriage wasn't going to last…you was the one who didn't even want to be married…and I did it just for fun."

I sniffled as I turned and went to go get my backpack…and left.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I was sitting outside again when I heard the door open and close…I looked up and saw Mark staring back at me…

I said, "Haven't you done enough damage?"

Mark said, "Why are you crying? You didn't even want to be married to me…and now that you find out your not…I figured you'd be overjoyed…"

I said, "Ya know Mark…there are some things that you DON'T know about women. If I was you, I'd go back and read the hand book…because you're not doing too hot right now…"

My taxi pulled up and I put my bag in and started to get in when Mark grabbed my arm to keep me out and said, "Tell me now…why are you getting so dramatic…when you've hated my guts for the last 5 months…"

I said, "You really don't know do you?"

Mark said, "No."

I laughed and said, "I wish you knew more about me…I sat and took 5 months of my life to get to know everything about you…saw your home in Texas…I met your dogs, rode your horses…met your friends, co-workers and family…I know so much about you Mark Callaway, that I could write a damn book. 5 months later…you don't know shit about me…you can stand here and call me an ice bitch or any other derogatory names…but I could give a shit…because you don't know me…"

Mark scoffed and said, "What's to know?"

I said, "Because I love you."

I got in the cab and gave the driver the address to my apartment…Mark stood in the parking lot and watched as the taxi left.

When I got back home…I contacted Mr. Morris…and told him I wanted to come back to work…he said it was fine…but he was going to move me up to teaching ballet jazz dancing while in toe shoes to the 8 - 10 year olds.

A few weeks later, it was rainy in New York…and I was in between classes…and was drinking my usual coffee…I walked over and looked out the window…and down the 3 floors to the front of the building…the rain smelled heavenly…I opened the windows and the smell was filling the room…

I looked down and saw Mark standing in the middle of the rain…he's taken his black leather trench coat off and had it slung over his shoulder…and he was looking up at my studio…he was soaked from head to toe…About 5 minutes later, I walked away from the window as the girls were coming in for their class..

A month later, Mark got into the ABC building and it was in the late after noon…I didn't have a class until late that night…and I was waiting for Sami so we could go and get some dinner before my last class…we were both starving…I turned the music on and tightened my laces to my toes shoes…I didn't see the guys standing out side the door…listening to my music and watching me dance.

"Enjoying the view?"...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

When Mark heard the voice his head snapped to the side…it was Samantha, Alyssa's little sister…Mark just shrugged his shoulders at her question.

Sami said, "Isn't she amazing?"

Sami took a standing place standing next to Mark and watched Alyssa…She continued, "You know after all she's been through…she still has a smile on her face when she comes to work every day…she was destined to be the best dancer in the world…to bad fate decided to change her life."

Mark looked over and Sami and said, "What do you mean?" Samantha said, "You mean she never told you about the accident?"…Mark shook his head no…Sami said, "C'mon big guy…let me get you some coffee." Mark went with Sami down to the company's cafeteria and they grabbed some coffee and sat down. Mark said, "So, what accident are you talking about."

Sami sipped her hot coffee and placed the cup back on the table sitting across from the huge guy…Sami said, "Well…Aly was 19 and a year into her job as the biggest ballerina at ABC…she was the lead in nearly every ballet and performance…Late one night while driving to our parents home in Albany…a drunk drive plowed into the drivers side of her small car…shattering her pelvis and any chance to ever dance again…but you don't honestly think that kept my sister's stubborn side from showing?"

Mark said, "I'm willing to bet not."

Sami said, "You bet your ass…Alyssa went through 14 hours of reconstructive orthopedic surgery with the best god damn doctor in the world…She also went through a year and a half of physical therapy…when she finished all of it…she came out as the once again perfect ballerina…every one was shocked when she walked back into the school and took her place back as the lead in her most famous roll she loved…she did the Nutcracker…but it was to be her last performance."

Sami sniffled and said, "When the dancers got back to the studio to start a new dance…The bastards here from the Board of Trustees and her instructors pulled her aside and said she shouldn't continue dancing…when ever she was lifted into the air her hips looked crocked…see when a woman is lifted by her hips they have to stay flat and even…"

Sami stopped to chew on her thumb nail and then continued, "Alyssa had both hips replaced during the reconstructive surgery…so she really couldn't control what her hips did…they were just there to help her walk…as a result, her right hip goes higher in the air by 3 lousy inches. And because she had signed a contract…their asses were covered and Alyssa was heart broken."

Mark said, "How did she become a teacher?"

Sami said, "Sheer dumb luck…because they all loved her so much and knew she was the hardest working ballerina in the company…they felt that they couldn't just throw her away like a Barbie with 2 missing legs…so they made her an offer…she cried for a week before she decided to take the job…it was her destiny…if she couldn't be a dancer then she could be a dance instructor. Even now…I don't know how she can bring herself to not just tell them to shove the job…but then again I do…because she loves to dance."

Mark said, "Well…in a way I can feel her pain…once I retire from wrestling…I'm supposed to have hip replacement surgery…I didn't take care of my body when I was younger and I'm paying for it now."

Samantha sat there looking at Mark and said, "You love my sister don't you?"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mark didn't even have to think about the question…he'd known the answer for a while…he said, "Yes."

Sami said, "Why didn't you tell her…she may have fought with you constantly…but if you would have told her that, I guarantee that she would have told you how she felt about you, before you told her about the fake marriage."

Mark said, "She told you about that?" Sami said, "No…Your brother told me…since his signature was on that paper also." Mark said, "Don't be mad at him…it was my fault."

She said, "I'm not mad at him…I'm not even mad at you…I know Alyssa has that bitch attitude when people first met her…but I always say, walk a mile in her shoes and then tell me what she has in her life to be so God damn happy about."

Mark said, "I didn't even realize I loved her until she left." Sami laughed and said, "Yea…most guys don't realize shit until it's too late…you should tell Alyssa how you feel…if nothing else be real with her…tell her everything your thinking and feeling…get your wife back."

Mark said, "She was never my wife." Sami said, "Sure she was…for a split second…it might have been fake documents but to her it was real…just try she might surprise you…she can usually always shock the hell out of me…"

Mark said, "Whoa…you're actually telling me to just walk up to her and tell her how I really feel?" Sami said, "Of course…why would it be so bad to just be honest with her and yourself…obviously you've liked her more then you was willing to admit, since she saw you messin' around with Dawn Marie…and by the way I have one word for that little sexcapade with Dawn Marie you had."

Mark said, "Oh really…and what's that?"

Sami said, "What else but….Ewww."

Mark laughed hard from the back of his throat…Mark said, "Somehow I knew you was going to say that…you know you and Alyssa are one in the same…she bagged on Dawn Marie, of course, you was just a little nicer about it."

Samantha laughed and said, "I highly doubt it…You don't wanna know what I think about her."

Mark laughed again and said, "I'll take your word for it."

A few minutes later, Glenn walked up behind Samantha's chair and said, "Ready to go beautiful?" As he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Sami smiled and said, "Yes sir I am. Now Mark…Give me 5 minutes to call and cancel dinner with my sister…and then go up there and tell her. I'm telling you this because, she loves you…she didn't stop loving you just because she found out the marriage was a fake…I have to hear her crying every night in her room…and wake up to her with that fake cheesy ass smile on her face every morning, cause she doesn't know I can hear her at night…she always wants to be the strong one…besides…I don't think I would mind having you as a brother-in-law."

Mark said, "Oh really and why's that?" Sami smiled and said, "Because…if you guys could get your shit together and grow up a little you could actually make a great married couple some day…that and the fact that You brother asked me to marry him and I've excepted."

Mark looked stunned and said, "No body tells me anything anymore."

Samantha and Glenn started to walk away when Sami stopped and turned to Mark and said, "Oh and by the way Mark…"

Mark said, "Yes?"

Sami said, "Sweep her off her feet." She turned and continued down the hallway as she called Alyssa's cell phone to cancel.

Meanwhile, I was going over some of the dance moves I was going to be teaching my last class…I can't believe Samantha called and canceled…actually yes I can…Glenn is in town and I would dump me to if I was her…I stopped for a minute and checked my watch I had 2 hours before my last class would be coming in…I suddenly got the feeling someone was watching me…I looked over and saw Mark standing by the door with his hands on his hips.

I blinked and instantly tears slid down my cheeks…I turned around and walked over to the window with my back to the door…I wrapped my arms around myself as I hear the door open and close…I could hear Mark's big black steel toed boots echo thuds on the hard wood floor of my studio…I could feel him standing behind me… and hear him breathing…I couldn't imagine what he wanted.

Mark said, "Alyssa, did you know my brother and your sister are getting married?" I just nodded… Mark's big hands came up and touched my shoulders…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Mark could feel her shaking…he couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or if it was because of him. Mark wrapped one arm around her waist and one arm around her shoulders across her chest to her other shoulder…she laid her head against his arm and he felt his heart beat started racing…

Mark kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm so sorry Alyssa…I know I was an insensitive asshole, revenge makes people do stupid shit…I never realized it until you left…but…I love you…and as much bitching, arguing and fighting we did while on the road…I enjoyed having you as my fake wife…but the thing is now…Now that you've made me fall in love with you, I want you as my real wife." Mark felt her body tense in his arms.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing…I had to of been hearing things…this wasn't Mark it was some guy that looked like him…it couldn't be him…although the tattoos did sort of give him away…BIG TIME! I leaned my head down and touched my face to his warm forearm as the tears slid down my cheeks and onto his warm tattooed skin.

Mark felt something warm touch his forearm…he turned Alyssa around and watched as her tears slid out of her big eyes and down her already wet cheeks…Mark touched her face and wiped the tears away…and leaned down and captured my lips with his…and then pulled away…

Mark got down on one knee and said, "Okay if I'm gonna do this the right way this time…then damn…I'll be asking the question and you better give me the right answer. Alyssa Martini, Will you marry me?" Mark watched as the brightest smile lit up her face.

I couldn't even say anything, I jumped on Mark as he fell back onto his back on the floor…I ravaged his lips with mine…and kissed his eyes and face and nose and mouth and cheeks…Mark chuckled and said, "Is it safe to assume that's a yes?" I said, "Hell yes." As I kissed his lips again, Mark rolled us over and sat up long enough to put the ring on my finger…I looked down and it was the same ring he'd gotten me before…

Mark said, "That ring was destined to be on your finger for the rest of your life…just like you were destined to be mine forever." I smiled as I changed shoes and grabbed my pulled over hooded sweatshirt…

We walked down to the main office where Mr. Morris was and I said, "I quit." Mr. Morris said, "Ms. Martini, w-w-wait a minute young lady." I said, "No you wait…life is too short to make life long decisions…See this big tattooed guy next to me?"

Mr. Morris swallowed hard and said, "Yes."

I said, "I love him…and he loves me back…and I could very well love him more then dancing…a year ago I could have never said that because I thought that dancing was the most important thing in my life…but a year ago…I didn't know him…but I know him now…and I know him enough that if something goes wrong with parts of my body, he's gonna love me no matter what…he sure as hell doesn't care that at one time I was the best in this business and I have to tell you, I don't really care about that either."

Mark wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple and I said, "Nothing matters in my life right now but me and him…and we're getting married, and I'm gonna go on the road with him when ever he wants me by his side…and were gonna live in Texas, were gonna ride horses and were gonna have babies…So I quit."

We walked out together and down to the front of the school where Mark had his bike parked. I pulled my sweatshirt on and Mark helped me get on…Mark stepped back and I touched his forearm he looked down at me and I said, "I love you." Mark got closer and said, "I love you too…" And kissed my lips. Mark got on and I wrapped my arms around him as tight as possible…as we rode through the streets of New York on our way to elope…this time…for real.

So what is the answer to the question…?

What happened to Miss Independent?

Ooh, she fell in love.

The End.


End file.
